Nqrse
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Rella |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なるせ (naruse) |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = nqrse |birthday = 13|month = 01|&year =1995 |ref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID =32759986 |mylistID1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Mes, Natsushiro Takaaki, luz |otheractivity = Mixing, Mastering |country = }} nqrse is an rapper. He started uploading videos on NND approximately in 2013, although his actual debut as an utaite was in 2014. Most of his covers are collab songs which were uploaded by another utaite. Considering he has covered many songs, he has only 3 videos with the 'utattemita' tag which were uploaded under his NNDID, and they are "Happy Halloween" , "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" and "Ifuudoudou" . When rapping, his voice is very clear and relaxed, and yet, sometimes airy. His raps are known to be fast-paced with little pauses. He often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as use English parts in his raps. His singing voice is said to be very different as opposed to his rapping. It is often described as "ikemen", and has a boy next door feeling to it, as seen in his cover of Mousou Zei with Reol, he incorporates some of his rapper persona into his singing voice. His most popular cover is "Isshinfuran" with Reol & ill.bell, as it reached 3 million views as of Febuary 24, 2015. His solo cover of "Happy Halloween" has the most views with more than 360k views on NND as of October, 2015. It is also the first song that has reached 10k mylist as of March 27, 2015Tweet about his first cover that have 10k mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" -Remix- (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" (Anime ver.) feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Maaku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "World Lampshade" -Sing only- (2015.08.04) (YT only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.29) # "ID" feat. luz and nqrse (Original with Busu) (2016.02.10) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography For StudioLama albums see here Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on tumblr |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in "Connecting" |News xlarge nqrse art201503.png|nqrse as seen in XYZ Tour |Nqrse Twitter 2.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter |nqrse-chan stamp.png|nqrse as seen in his LINE stamp |luz nqrse ID.png|luz (left) and nqrse (right) as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |ID - luz nqrse pusu - RAHWIA.png|From top to bottom: luz, nqrse and Pusu as seen in "ID" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * tumblr * Ask * Twitcasting * instagram * LINE Category:StudioLama Category:NND Rappers